This invention relates to a method for reducing the transmission of data on a data communications network by obtaining data from a cache rather than by retransmitting the data.
It is often the case that duplicate or near-duplicate information is transmitted between a sender and receiver during a communications session. Many communications protocols use packets of data which have largely identical header information for each packet. This provides a redundancy that can be eliminated in order to reduce the amount of data transmitted, thereby improving throughput and responsiveness of an interactive communication system.